Anivia/Strategy
General Info * is a combo mage based on landing and combining her skills onto a single enemy. However, 3 of her skills can affect an area of effect, which increases her utility in various situations. Since her kit is focused on a quick combo and a finishing move for one enemy, being a utility combo mage with a great amount of crowd control, she is definitely a mid laner. * WEAK POINTS: Anivia is quite squishy, she has low base Level 1 health (468), one of the lowest healths on Level 18 (1658) and the lowest base move speed (325). She has high mana costs, 3 skillshots, high cooldown on her stun. She has a slow auto-attack animation and slow attack speed growth. Due to have low attributes, average base damage on her skills and big mana problems, she suffers on a weak early game. * STRONG POINTS: Anivia has one of the biggest auto-attack ranges. Her damage source comes from her amazing 100% AP ratio from the two hits of and the double damage on chilled targets from . is a great farming tool, making her an incredible pusher. With the proper positioning will push melee enemies away. As she has an incredible scaling ratio, her late game power is quite impressive. * will modify your armor and magic resist, depending on your level, it will drop or raise it. From Level 12 on, it will begin to get stronger, as it will raise your armor and magic resist value by 5 on Level 12 and 20 on Level 15. * Her combo is focused in an All-In-Combo, so she can kill a squishy target really fast without retaliation. * is good when fighting enemies that need to be in a specific spot ( , for example), zoning them with her ultimate. Good against enemies that need a way to get closer, as she can still maintain distance with her range or crowd control ( , for example). And is really strong against enemies that don't have any gap closer skills, since she have great disengage capabilities and can punish enemies that comes for chasing her. And as her ultimate have the same attack speed reduction as a , she is quite strong against sustained damage. * The "Chilled" debuff applied by her and will leave a trail even if the enemy gets invisible. * Since creates an impassable area, it will interact with skills that need walls to have full effect. So champions like and can be really useful on the same team. * no longer does 1 true damage, however, will still draw tower aggro if it displaces an enemy champion. * grants vision of the area for the duration of the wall. Skill usage * has a slow traveling speed alongside with , Anivia's spells should be used carefully. As the slow speed make it possible for the enemy to use a shield, cure, or just dodge it. * As is a linear skill shot that hit all enemies in the path and can hit again for extra damage and stun on the detonation, it is advised to maximize it first, as it have more base damage, more utility and it can farm and harass at the same time. * + can farm a minion wave very quickly,but this can burn out your mana pool. * It is generally recommended to time while under an allied tower or while you have your allies for protection. Do not count on your egg too much when you are alone and not under a tower. Low-level enemies can kill you because of the huge armor + magic resistance reduction and long revive time. Try to be aggressive in teamfights so you can deal good damage; be focused and let your team do the rest while they start working on your egg. ** can be used to bait an enemy to commit to killing when your jungler ganks that lane. ** Despite having , is fairly vulnerable to other harassment. Heavy hits can severely cripple her. Try to stop harassment by stunning your opponent before they can combo you to win tradeoffs. * basic combo is to place , place to block the opponent from escaping, and throw at in a line towards the edge of the wall to stun the opponent as they try to move then follow up with a . * Both the damage from passing through and the detonation of remove a spell shield from . This means if you time it correctly and detonate right after it passed through an enemy with 's spell shield, it will dissolve and the detonation will deal full damage, stunning the target. * During the laning phase, use your auto-attacks to hide harassment attempts. Stand within attack range of an enemy champion and auto-attack minions with . When the enemy doesn't expect it, launch a and charge straight at them; if you time it correctly, they will be chilled and stunned, and you'll be close enough to land a follow-up for tons of damage. This is an effective strategy because the start of many of 's spell animations look similar to the beginning of her auto-attack animation, and this can often catch an enemy, expecting an auto-attack, off-guard. * explosion area of effect is slightly bigger than the initial projectile's area, so try to hit the opponent twice with the spell by detonating it after it passes through them. * Anivia's wall has a cast time, so be sure to cast it WELL in front of the opponent. Just a little in front will block you off and push them away. * In the jungle, the wall, can completely block off a pathway. Allies can be blocked in/out as well so timing is essential. ** In the jungle, can completely block the in its area. This allows you to kill it without taking any damage as it cannot reach melee range and attack. ** grants sight, you can cast it in a bush to safely check them. ** will grant assists if an enemy champion touches it before dying. Be careful of turrets targeting you if an enemy touches your wall. ** can also be used to stop and from running by placing it on top of the sapling, which prevents it from running anywhere, or pushing a minion into it, causing it to reassign its target. ** It is also possible to disrupt channeled ultimates' animations by putting directly on top of the opponent. If done correctly will shift the opponent from his/her position, canceling the animation, but not the ability. This is useful if is on cooldown. *** Be aware though that only the animation is stopped, so the abilities effects are still in effect until they are hit by a hard crowd control effect or take action. * deals double if the target is chilled by either or , so try to time it correctly. ** Casting on an opponent and immediately placing on top of them will chill the target, allowing for a much quicker combo that will destroy your enemy. * is a great spell that can clear entire minion waves very quickly. Be sure to deactivate the spell when you don't need it as it will quickly drain your mana. * is an ideal tower taking ability, assuming you have / high mana regen. You can drop your glacial storm on the wide gap of the turret where the minions come out. This gives a lot of enemy champions problems especially if they are melee due to them having to make the choice of walking through the storm and getting hit with a to combo or try to make their way around the small areas left not covered by the glacial storm setting up for an easy FF/FB combo. The same concept can be used from enemies playing offensively and attacking your tower. * is a great pick against enemies that need to be in a specifit position, , ,and even ,since her kit needs positioning and mobility. Your ultimate can make your easier to handle, and finishing with is almost a safe kill because the stun will stop your enemy in your ultimate, causing extra damage per second. * Because the slow auto-attack animation, high cooldowns and mana costs, farming with can be hard. So staying safe before level 6 is crucial for a good early game. has one of the biggest auto-attack ranges, and can be used for farming too, since it can hit two times and have a good area damage. * need a large mana pool for spamming spells and for maintain her ultimate. Needs survivability since in the early levels, her passive reduces armor and magic resist values so building HP is useful. A combination of and will prove incredibly useful. They have some synergy since the more mana you have, the more AP you will get, and a stronger shield from the active, the great AP boost from them will, eventually, get stronger as the game takes progress. * deal extra damage when hit enemies affected by Chill,so it need to be the last skill to be casted.The combination of her spells depends on the situation. ** The basic combo is: Place , shoot (make it hit two times),launch your and put (the wall will eventually delay the enemy,giving time for more hits from your ultimate) ** When in the fog or in bushes,place ,it will give vision of the area,place followed by and .The stun can delay the enemy as well. ** For a quick harass on melee champions,place followed immediately by .Very useful to keep distance and harass. * When being chased,try to walk around the fog or narrow passages. can completely block the way and for 5 seconds you can hit your enemies without risk(be aware of gap close skills or skillshots). * becomes very dangerous around the jungle,as it can give range and position for her to land her spells. and can block the way,taking advantage,try to force team fights on small places. Build usage * has severe mana problems. Without , she can quickly run out of mana from many of her abilities, especially . * Just picking an will greatly nuke with your ,plus the bonus mana regen and passive for faster lane pushing. * , and eventually is a must have path on 's build.She can stack really fast by spamming her skills on minions and even placing while in the base for free stacks.REMEMBER: doesn't stop while recalling,so always use it before leaving or entering in the base. * The best way to build is to focus on mana,keep her damage and increase her surviability.So the standard and best build is:Pick 2 itens to sustain her mana pool ( and , and or, and )Choose a boot ( , or ) and put the enchantment.Pick one pure offensive item( or ).Pick an item to that can assist your offensive and defensive prowess( , , , , , , or even another ,his passive will still stack).And a defensive item:( , or ).But if it proves necessary,pick pure offensive itens,and two defensive itens. * The first combination( and )is likely a defensive way.The bonus magic resist,health,mana,mana regen and the reduced cooldown will prove more useful in the safe zone.This option can get really better with a . * The second combination( and ) is the more offensive option.The extra mana regen,bonus mana pool,and the useful shield alongside the reduced cooldown,in this way,will be more offensive,plus the passive to deal with sustain based enemies.In this option, will prove more useful. * The third option( and )will be a balanced way.They will synergy extremely well,the bonus mana will increase the active shield,plus the bonus AP from your mana pool,the bonus health for the passive and the lane sustain.In this build,a second , or will prove more useful. ** , and eventually , as your first item is a very useful purchase as it can sustain your mana, increase your damage output, and, along with the buff can lead to effortless AoE farming and pushing. ** A is a great item to help in her laning phase, giving her some much needed health and mana and can be built into a later in the game. ** will have multiple utilities.Since your skills have 100% AP ratio,it will increase your damage significantly. The bonus armor will make your egg more resilient to damage and the active can be a life saver on team fights. ** As a pure AP caster, should be bought if you are having trouble with tankers and bruisers. ** Even not being common, can be incredible useful, since she can stack faster. The extra damage added to your can result in a useful hybrid burst, as the bonus damage from is physical. ** Since have almost the same range of your auto-attacks and a low cooldown, can be very useful. Right clicking on your enemy after casting will add extra damage from a safer place, as has the third biggest attack range. * Due to the nature of her kit,being a combo mage based on crowd control and positioning of skill shots, will boost your damage,gives more survivability as well upgrading your crowd control ability, making easier to handle your combos, as well making easier to catch enemies or prevent them from reaching you. * will prove very useful. The armor and magic resist will make your egg tougher. Since is a very squishy champion without any escape ability,the passive combined with can completely ignore the focus on you, since to bring you down, you need to be killed 3 times. * Sometimes can be better than . To avoid too much target skills or intense pokes, the passive will prove more useful than any other defensive item. * Because Anivia's damage comes from only three abilities and two of them have a 100% AP ratio on a "chilled" target, is very beneficial in increasing her magic damage. * in conjunction with can yield to devastating results. The flat penetration in conjunction with the damage per second, plus the upgraded burn for the passive, can make you a deadly presence on team fights. * Since Anivia can be very mana hungry, consider starting out with 2 s and 3 potions. Runes and Masteries *For Masteries,the are two options: *21/9/0.The little optimization for defensive tree,getting a higher value of health to increasse the chances of your rebirth.The bonus regeneration can give better sustain alongside with a .The reduction from incoming damage can be useful when trading blows.For the offensive side:The basic tree for magic damage(CDR,AP) and optional changes according to your style. *21/0/9.Commom AP style.The complete damage tree for further damage improvement.The bonus move speed and mana regeneration for laning phase,can prove useful to land and escape from skill shots.Increased health regeneration from your mana pool.The cookie from the mastery page,alongside with the increased duration from elixirs and potions can be surprisingly good when laning against aggressive opponents. *A third option can be useful too.19/2/9.The commom AP style in the offensive tree.Health regeneration,and the commom AP for the utility tree.This will focus on keeping your health at high values.Since the more mana,the more health you will regenerate,and the flat regeneration from the defensive option,can be a Plan B option. *For Runes,we have various situations that will improve further the laning phase,or your late game presence depending on what are you planing. *#MARKS: Since has high AP scalling ratios,flat AP can be better than flat penetration.Magic Penetration can still be a good option because,AP will increase the scalling of your skills,the flat penetration is necessary to maitain your damage as the game takes progress,as the enemy will intend to mitigate your damage. *#SEALS: is a very squishy target,so we need to improve her defensive beyond here.Flat armor(or sometimes scalling armor) can make your lane a bit more safe against AD opponents,primary assassins or bruisers.Health(Scalling,Flat or per level) can be sometimes better than armor or magic resist,since has the lowest early game health,and you can't just buy defense,you need tolerance from the incoming damage too.Mana regeneration can still be good too,the spamming necessity of her spells to constant damage will drop her mana,so this can mitigate her high costs in early stages. *#GLYPHS: Magic Resist(flat or scalling) is the better option for a more defensive play style.Speaking about is speak about mana problems,so flat mana is a must have too.Flat AP or scalling AP are good options to greatly improve your damage,scalling for a better late game and to supplement your AP if you are buying mana and cooldown first,and flat AP for mana regeneration or just mana too.Because her escape abilities have high cooldowns,CDR can be a viable choice if you are intending to focus just on your damage.Magic penetration is always acceptable. *#QUINTESSENCES: Practically,every utility quintessence is a viable choice.For offensive:Flat AP,scalling AP or flat penetration.For utility:Flat mana,scalling mana,mana regeneration,scalling regeneration,move speed.For defensive: Flat health or scalling health,armor and magic resist. Recommended builds Countering * Try to destroy her egg from her to prevent her from coming back to life. ** At early game, the egg is fairly weak, as it reduces her armor and magic resistance instead of increasing. Use this to your advantage. *** Use knockback or pull effects to place the egg away from allies or turrets that can aid its survival. * When playing on Summoner's Rift, a good strategy against Anivia is to steal her blue buff. If you do that, Anivia will be heavily crippled, since she can't regenerate mana quickly enough, even with mana regeneration items, and if she tries to spam , Anivia will become out of mana very fast. * is very squishy both early game and late game. It is recommended to solo her while she is weak early game. ** Try to engage her when her is on cooldown. * will stun you if you are in the path of the spell. Try to move away from the path to avoid both the stun and damage. Keep ranged from her to avoid damage. ** When escaping from her, move criss cross to avoid her from a distance. * Avoid confrontation with her in the jungle. Her can block you from escaping or chasing easily. * Keep in mind that the double damage effect in her only applies when you are hit by her or . It will not proc if you are slowed by abilities or . * Crowd control effects that stop abilities from being cast, such as stuns or silences, immediately stop from being channeled. If Anivia is not guaranteed to die within the duration of such crowd control effects, it may be wiser to save them in expectation of to stop it from being channeled. Champion Spotlight de:Anivia/Strategy Category:Champion strategies